


The Island

by SexiiBoi42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexiiBoi42/pseuds/SexiiBoi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi are stranded on an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HootChocowlate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootChocowlate/gifts).



> A friend of mine has cought the BokuAka virus, read all BokuAka fanfics worth reading and is now making me write a BokuAka fanfic for her to read... First time writing anything like this so don't expect much!

Akaashi woke up, his body ached all over and he had a big bump on his head. He somehow managed to sit up and take a look around the area, at first everything was blurry, but after a few seconds his eyes got used to the light. The sun was in the middle of the sky and there wasn't a single cloud in sight, a couple of steps in front of him a golden beach began, the sand shimmered and looked so soft and warm. 

He saw a trail from the water leading to him under the coconut tree where he was laying, as if someone had been dragging him there. In that moment Akaashi remembered Bokuto. He was traveling with him, so where was he now? While he sat there trying to remember what had happened he heard a loud gasp. Akaashi turned around and before he knew it Bokuto jumped at him from behind and hugged him with all his might.

"Akaashi! I thought you'd died or something!" Bokuto said with teary eyes.  
"Especially when that coconut I was trying to get down fell on your head!"

"So you're responsible for the bump on my head..?" Akaashi said with an annoyed face.  
"And stop hugging me, my body hurts."

Bokuto unwillingly let go. After Bokuto let him go Akaashi could see all kinds of fruit laying on the ground. Apparently Bokuto had been away to find all of this for them to eat. 

"Where did you find these?" Akaashi asked.  
"And how come you don't have any injuries at all..?"

"What are you talking 'bout, Akaashi~? My chest hurt like hell when I saw you lying there in the water and not moving at all! It was, like, super scary!"

"Ok..? Anyway, where did you find all of these..?

"Oh, those? They're all over the place! Looks like we got super lucky and landed on a paradise island or somethin'!"  
"I even found a tool box on the beach!"

Akaashi didn't seem too happy to hear that, all he could think was that it felt too good to be true. 

They spent the rest of the day building a place to sleep and collecting more fruit. They built a hut from palm leaves and sticks that they found laying on the ground. Akaashi managed to get a fire going while Bokuto tried to catch fish with a stick.  
It started to get dark, the sun was setting and the sky got bright red. Bokuto didn't get any fish, as Akaashi expected, so they ate the fruit they had, it wasn't like they needed to ration it when they always could get more.

They sat by the fire, Akaashi ate an apple while watching Bokuto feast on an entire watermelon. When Bokuto looked up his face was all red and covered with seeds, which Akaashi thought was really cute.

"What're you looking at?" Bokuto asked and started to blush.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Akaashi started staring into the fire.

"Oh, 'bout what?" 

"Do you remember how we got here? On this island, I mean."

"Nope! I can't even remember what we did yesterday!"

Akaashi started to get a bit worried, he could understand that he himself didn't remember, having a coconut fall on his head. But Bokuto didn't seem hurt at all, like he was the picture of health.

The sun had now set completely, they expected it to be really dark now but everything got lit up by the thousands of stars in the sky. The ocean was completely still and mirrored the sky so that what the two of them saw could only be described as indescribably beautiful.  
Bokuto sat down in the sand and just stared at the scenery, almost as in a trance, while Akaashi felt uneasy.

"The wind is still blowing, so how come the water doesn't move..?" Akaashi thought.  
"Bokuto, can we go to bed now? I don't like this. It's getting cold, too."

As soon as Bokuto heard "bed" he jumped up and turned around with a big grin on his face. 

"Yeah! I was getting pretty tired actually!" He said, not looking tired at all.


End file.
